1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus for performing image processing upon image data given from a plurality of image formation devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-91509, in a conventionally used image data processing apparatus, image data given from a plurality of image formation devices are taken into corresponding frame memories. The image data taken into the corresponding frame memories are subjected to image processing to thereby form image data capable of being presented at one time on one screen of an image display.
In a plurality of image processors responsible for image processing upon image data, output clocks are generated by respective internal PLL circuits provided inside the image processors. The image processors perform image processing on the basis of these output clocks. Thus synchronization cannot be maintained among output clocks given from respective image processors, failing to properly presenting an image on the image display.